


须臾此世 08

by oliviadawn



Series: 须臾此世 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadawn/pseuds/oliviadawn
Summary: 须臾此世系列的第二辆车现代au斑扉脐橙play





	

08

 

斑感到来自身上人的摸索，落在脸颊上的手指似乎动作粗鲁。他们都看不太清彼此的脸，不过这样正好，他想。他的手指用力按压扉间后颈的那块皮肤但显然没什么用，感到扉间的体重更确实的压向自己，为了制住自己动作那般。他隔着皱巴巴的衬衫也感受到躯体热度，那撑在他脸两边试图钳制他的双手还有对方同样在试图钳制他动作的双腿，隔着一层薄薄睡裤——斑任由扉间把他嘴唇咬出血，血腥味在口中扩散开却有些微妙地兴奋，他自认并不喜欢痛，但却被这半是挑逗半是压制的动作弄的困意去了大半。他的舌尖和扉间的挤在一起，后者咬破他的嘴唇之后又讨好似的奉上舌尖和他缠绕，某个瞬间斑试图思考对方此举的意义，然而只能想到生疏之类的字眼，和他自己一样生疏。扉间含着他的嘴唇用力吮吸，甚至像在吸食他流下的那点血液似的。他感到扉间腾出一只手想要抓住他的手腕，他灵活的躲过，还从上扣住了对方的手指。这动作发生在他们之间比起温情的意味更像是角力，力量上扉间觉得自己似乎差着一些，而且这个角度他无法把全身的力气都用来困住斑——说实话这有点可笑。斑感到对方的手掌绷紧，压制他的力量似乎来自全身，这不外乎是报复，只是他们争这个实在好笑得很。斑心里想着，硬撑着被扉间顶着的肩膀，靠着墙勉强直起上半身，扉间的力道似乎要把他搡到墙里似的。但有一点颇令人在意，他头顶上那两排堆满书的置物架有点摇晃的意思，不禁让他想了一下要如何在起床时不碰到头，他的发顶就贴着置物架的底部，他想象他的发顶沾满尘土，另一只手撑着床板，扉间似乎想要反剪他，但好像……斑在黑暗中似乎听到什么响动的声音。他凭着感觉扭开身子，半长的头发贴着耳朵有点热——恰好传来东西掉落的声音。  
扉间反应过来的时候他觉得自己做了个错误的选择。他本来是想报复斑，但现在自己却落入尴尬的境地。他本应抓住对方的领子直接给他一拳，而不是这样可笑的像两个比试力气的莽汉。他被他堆着的书砸到，斑却灵活的躲开，似乎肩膀挨了一下。他只来得及松开一只手去护住头部，想着幸亏他没把书之外的什么重物放在那里，这也算是自食其果。斑还嘲笑他似的开口，“失算了？”

“你这么喜欢趁人之危？”他感到有双手正在抚摸他的脖子，不用想也知道——不客气的甩开，眼前之事必须处理。争执先要放到一边。他得把他的书捡起来，至少先放到不碍事的地方——但是斑按住了他，还抓住那只想伸手扭亮台灯的手腕。他听到书本被扫落在地的响声，虽然这举动实在放肆，不过无疑是最高效的解决办法。床单被他们弄的皱成一团，他还和斑保持着方才对峙的姿势，但现在似乎多了些不该有的暧昧……那算是个拥抱，如果无视斑那只探过去解开他睡裤的手。他不甘示弱的腾出手来去扯斑的衬衫，却摸到对方微微泛起汗湿的胸膛，多半是因为他们的纠缠。他另一只手还以撕扯似的拽着斑的后领，仿佛要把那部分从衬衫上撕下，……直到斑的手指促狭的挤进裤子后腰，手指堪堪停在那连同肌肉一起绷紧的后穴处。这过分僭越的举动确实奏效，他感到扉间的动作停下了，像触电似的——臀部的肌肉相当程度的抽动了一下。然后那双手离开他的领子，改为试图抵上他肩膀把他推开的姿势。他甚至能想起他们小时候的打斗，但可没有这种下流手法。但斑另一只胳膊箍着他的腰，在黑暗中气喘吁吁地挤出几个字，“然而是我赢了。”

“赢得可真下流。”  
“是吗？”

扉间因为穴口手指的打转浑身激灵了一下。若是知道会是这个结果，那他本该直接挥拳过去——即使他的身体先于此做出了反应，他听见斑吸了一口气似的，那手指忽然离开他后面，转而溜到前面来堪堪握住有点抬头的性器，吐出的话倒如他想象般的嘲弄，嘲弄自己这副不知羞耻的样子，“你还挺喜欢的？”

如果说自己本就有心，有这种反应却也无可厚非，即使这有心也只是出于报复的快感，而且似乎还失败着——他犹记得上一次的状况，都是借口。他这样想着只能叹气，不过斑的手倒是在他前面有一下没一下的揉弄，上次之后他大概知道自己身体的状况，这种程度……他就凑过去用嘴唇摘住对方的耳垂，仿佛温柔的以舌尖舔舐，随即收紧牙齿直到有血味渗进口腔。斑如他所想那般停下了，语气倒像打趣，“半年不见，你怎么多了咬人的毛病。”

“你废话太多。”  
“这是怎么说？“ 斑不甚在意那块皮肤，痛感奔上他的神经，但相比从深处莫名涌起的欲望，那算不得什么。

“你不是想做那事么。那就快做啊。”  
“……我可记得先前爬到我身上的是你，开荤？是这意思？”  
“你……”  
“不懂你这人怎么想的。你是想让我再把你绑起来？”  
“你敢？”

“那多没意思……”

 

他们维持着那个姿势，扉间的牙齿早已松开斑，却被对方的舌尖强横的再次顶入，在那之前，他的鼻尖感到对方灼热的吐息，最后两个音节终于低沉的带着点不可言说意味的吐出，“……是吧？”  
这混蛋。这念头闪过他脑海，随即淹没在强横的亲吻中。这次他不太打算咬对方，多半是抱着一种“过去就好了”的心态。上一次几乎让他对自己的意志力产生了动摇，这副身体并不会配合他，只会因为抚摸而变得灼热敏感任斑摆布，而在自己以往贫瘠的经验中，他没做过接受那方，自然少了这份了解——斑这次没将他一把推在那里，而是就着这个姿势吮吻他下巴和下巴上的胡渣，脸侧和他的耳朵。这回没有耳孔中湿漉漉的下流戳弄，舌尖却贴着他的颈侧，鼓出的筋脉微微跳动，扉间因为这样的逗弄喘息出声，却觉得斑闭合牙关的举动是新一轮的报复。那地方若被咬破似乎非同小可，但也可留下齿痕……只会让他感到不适罢了。他把这归结为变态的爱好，衬衫的大半已经从斑身上溜下去，他的手指伸进那头半长的头发还以揪紧和按压——直到斑的嘴唇溜到他胸口，他却有点不耐烦了。若说单纯是发泄欲望早该开始，他可不需要这些——紧接着因为胸口的吮吸咬住了下唇。

 

扉间感到斑的舌头在那处来回打转，甚至还拂过周围同样敏感的那一小块皮肤，可这次斑没有咬他，却是着意的用力吮吸，让他那处泛起细微的痛感。他依旧不甚明白为何他不曾在意的部位会这般敏感，敏感到被挑逗就会胀大的地步，可下面因为这番吮吸倒真的硬挺起来。升起的快感使他意识有些朦胧，却依旧能控制着不发出任何过分的声音，手指却在斑的发间扯紧，身体不自然的倾斜——斑却在他胸肌上施以亲吻，甚至以手指大力揉弄那块紧实肌肉，忽然说出一句，“……你知道你在把自己往我这边送吗。”

“别开玩笑了，也就你有这些怪癖。”  
“怪癖吗？那我——”

“……唔！”

扉间觉得方才还在抚摸他乳尖的手指猛然一紧。比先前变得更为敏感的那处此时被这般作弄痛感涌了上来，可对于他来说，尽管这不是无法忍耐的程度，但现在那些痛感和先前斑抚摸他给她带来的变化相比像是隔着一层意识那般模糊，分不清到底是疼痛多些……还是那处被揉捏的快感多些。他坚信这是自己身体可耻的反应，包括尾椎处一并升起的快感，使他下面似乎动了一下。

“随便你。”

 

斑的话仿佛有点扫兴的意味，舌尖向下把湿痕染上扉间的腹肌和腰侧。腰侧也被舔舐的时候扉间又激灵了一下，他感到斑似乎跪坐在他面前，舌尖几乎碰到耻毛，手再次滑上他的臀肉不断的揉捏，尾椎处也一并被抚摸搔弄，这次他下意识地夹了一下臀部，并非因为痒，或者说和痒差了太多，却同样难熬——斑也注意到了这点。他觉得自己的腰侧被手臂箍住，斑的头发擦过他时带来一点点麻痒，他感到斑试探着在尾椎那处按上一两根手指不轻不重的揉按，或者以指腹慢慢的刮擦，……现在他体会到斑手指上那些茧子，不知是握笔所致还是练剑道所致，那些茧子粗糙的刮擦着他那里，这本来不该有什么反应的动作却让他越来越难受了。他还能强自憋住到了喉咙口的呻吟把它变成一声仿佛无法忍受般的抽息，斑却满意他这种反应似的，另一只手松开他握住了他的性器。

“看出你有经验了。”扉间喘匀了气之后的第一句话还勉强带着点讽刺。

“原来你喜欢强的？厉害厉害。”

“你脑子里都是什么东西？”  
“扉间啊，我就说一件事。”

 

这语气听上去仿佛有点危险。扉间这么想着，手指慢慢移到斑头顶的头发处，确实有点想揪下那么一绺——斑其中一只手正在伸向他的后穴，另一只手的手指在性器前段漫不经心的摩擦几下，他却因为这摩擦而颤抖。强忍着听着斑说完剩下半句，“……我就说一件事，被强奸的人怎么可能爽成你这样啊。”

 

“你……”

“说各取所需还比较客观吧。”

 

扉间庆幸自己还有意识能够思考，斑还在用手指摩擦着他，有一下没一下似乎只是为了看他忍耐的样子那般恶劣——除此之外，今晚的斑只有这句话能勉强入耳。那一次过去的三个月之内他至少再未想过这件事……但他实在不想苟同。

“这话倒符合你这种人。”  
“这算什么话，我上一次还是上次和你……唔！”

斑倒是没防着扉间会扯着他头发按下去，撞在面前那具肉体上也不甚疼痛。现在自己的鼻尖贴着扉间的腹肌，有什么不同于汗水和香水的气味钻进他鼻腔，不令他反感的那种。“我可不信。”  
头顶传来扉间的声音，一副不置与否的语气，“占过不少次便宜罢？”

 

“你大哥没教过你少点成见么。”斑的声音瓮声瓮气，套弄性器的手却加快力道，为了让扉间闭嘴似的。……后面的手指却突然向里探了探，猛然向前一送。

“我大哥他……呜……不关你事……呜！”

 

他只来得及吐出反驳的话就交出了高潮。如果把斑的手指换成他自己的就没有什么不同，一样的贫乏无味，但他自己可不会有这般花样。熟悉的空白一闪而过，他是忍住了呻吟，但急急的喘息。斑重新倚在床头，似乎还抹了一把脸或者脖子，“我怎么觉得……你是故意的呢。”

 

他从斑这番话里也听出了欲望，更何况贴着他小腹的灼热作为明证——之后他意识到现在他半趴在斑的身上，脸贴着对方的颈侧甚至闻到一点儿尚未褪去的香水味，自己的后穴却被一根手指侵入，第二根手指的指节摩擦着穴口的动作让他下意识地想要夹紧。幸亏是半夜，幸亏今天的隔壁没有人，幸亏今天连月光也暗淡，使他得以暂且隐去脸颊的潮红和方才失神的神情。而且又是在斑面前。刚刚释放的性器疲软的垂在那里，连囊袋和会阴也一片黏糊糊，……似乎斑的脸上或者脖子上也未能幸免，想到这一点他又觉得有些幸灾乐祸似的。过了一会他意识到，他此时这种想法也能用孩子气来形容，却也是五味杂陈。但他在体内那处敏感被那手指熟门熟路的按揉之前吐出一句讽刺，“活该。”

 

但这次斑没有还击。吻上他的时候他感到随着手指的推进体内的敏感并不能幸免，注定要——他的思路被攀着脊椎飞快蹿上意识的猛烈快感打断，因为舌尖的缠绕他那一声突兀的呻吟就变成了哭泣似的呜咽，肠壁熟悉似的缠上那根手指，湿软的触感诱惑着对方探进第二根似的——斑自然的响应了这种邀请，虽然润滑还不够——第二根手指缓慢推进的时候扉间意识到那种迟来的痛感，下意识的夹紧了双腿。穴口被撑开被填满的记忆于他来说一半是屈辱，另一半确实令他多少困惑的快感。斑的另一只手也下去，他似乎感到手指上还沾着自己半干的精液——斑的巴掌在他臀上狠狠落下。  
热意和疼痛一并泛起的时候他喘息未定的开口，“我说你……你他妈什么怪癖？！”

“你是想夹断我么。”  
“要不你试试？！”

“我说你啊……安分点行不行。”斑的语气却莫名带着一点喟叹的意思，“再过一会……天可要亮了。”

 

所以说这到底算是什么。扉间徒然觉得自己清醒了些，尽管他的性器因为斑方才的揉弄重新抬头挺立，但……斑那番语气让他一瞬间有点怒火攻心的感觉。这人完全没有始作俑者的意识，也丝毫不觉得不请自来占据他的床铺，还发生这样的肉体关系，而且还是两次，被摆布不听从自己命令的身体如同被践踏尊严一般——可刚才那番喟叹似的语气让他又陡生困惑。明明……

 

最后他还是问了出来，“你刚才是说……各取所需吧？”

 

“……是啊？”

 

扉间的身体因为再次泛上脑海的一波快感而战栗，他的手指蜷紧死死绞住被单，努力把语气放得平缓，

 

“那为什么要来找我？……你这种人可选择的多的是吧。”  
“啧。真是突然的问题。”

 

斑的手指却停下动作，并没有抽出的意思，任由肠壁紧紧地吸着他们，他感受着那份湿软，漫长的一分钟从他们之间溜过，身上的精液也依然干涸，扉间靠在对方的颈侧动也未动，终是得到了一个并不算回答的回答。  
“大概是……尽兴吧。”  
“……”  
“你不是也很爽么——有半年了吧？”  
“我……”他欲言又止。可斑下一句接上来，“没别的意思。”

 

这回答过于模棱两可，他想。 然而因为这些话又泛起半年前的回忆，在那个闷热的夏天他误打误撞的走进斑的卧室，在醉意和困意中勉强入梦，却是个不可言说的咸湿梦境，然后半强迫的和斑有了那么一次，给他留下的是一周之后消失的咬痕和吻痕，还有……但那是因为他的身体，和别的毫无关系。

……也许斑能办到，其他人也能令他如此。但他不会再去采取那种方式，多半是出于自身考虑，或者是洁癖作祟。眼前的第二次明显还没有进行到紧要关头，他不知之后还会有什么，然而……如果如斑所说，“各取所需”……他似乎能感觉到斑在喟叹何事了——这家伙，这心思倒是活络的厉害。他依旧不太相信斑的话，多半因为那些熟练似的挑逗之类，但是若要谈到各取所需……  
斑倒是意兴阑珊似的把手指抽出，“到底怎么了？我都要睡着了。”

 

“你刚说天快亮了？”他随口问道，却转头看向桌面闹钟，“明明不到四点。”

 

扉间思考之后终于是做出了决定。毕竟尽兴或者不尽兴之类……除此之外性事于他们任何人都没有其他的意味，更不要谈什么感情范畴，更何况时间宝贵这一点他还是懂的。这样看来他们之前的打斗实在有点可笑，虽说他多少还是有点不爽。但若说是为了达到目的……

“你发什么呆呢。”他听见斑的声音，“这时候又不想开荤了？”  
“滚。”

 

他仿佛感到斑摇头时头发暧昧的扫过他脸颊。他们依旧维持着方才那个姿势，只不过他没倒在斑的肩膀上，并且和对方空出一点距离。但下腹还能触到斑的灼热，而自己的性器似乎因为刚才那番思考耽误了时间，竟又有些垂头丧气了，更别提由于这姿势发麻的双腿。斑却先于他调整了一下姿势，床铺嘎吱作响的动静让他稍微担心了一两秒，也不知之后还能不能好好地在这张床上躺着睡觉——他似乎听见斑的声音有点哑，可能是因为这样过分的熬夜或是似乎此前被这场思考强压下去的欲望，“所以？”  
“……”

 

扉间并没说话。这时候的寂静更显得尴尬不已，半遮的窗帘也遮不住窗外似乎有些微微发白的夜色，他们剩不了多少时间了，但流逝的每一分一秒在此时都让他们有点说不出话来，从一开始就颇像一场闹剧，……即使他们相比之下实在目的单纯，但现在斑也觉得自己想不出什么话来说了。他的耳朵捕捉到窗外树叶的窸窣作响，鸟扑棱着翅膀从这房间窗外掠过的动静，床因为扉间的动作咯吱作响，还有一点微妙的粘腻水声，不该在这种时候出现的那种……他疑惑的伸手去拍对方的肩膀，“你做什么呢？”  
“废话。”

 

他还未来得及体会到那话的含义，性器倒是先被粗鲁的抚弄一番。斑认为自己此时的惊讶实在失态，片刻后才终于注意到重点。他的性器因为这些粗鲁的套弄和摩擦恢复了之前的模样，做好了准备似的。他又仿佛看到扉间抬起腰腹又慢慢沉下的动作，放在他肩膀上的手指慢慢收紧，他伸手揽过他看不清表情的头颅和脖颈吻了下去。

“你还真是……”这次对方的舌尖和嘴唇毫无抵抗之意，分开后他的嘴唇又贴上对方的耳廓，语气像是嘲笑又像满意，“不达目的誓不罢休的意思？”

“既然是各取所需，”

 

扉间的腰随着那慢慢下沉的动作，似乎已经被扩张充分些的穴口一点点吞入斑的性器，咬着牙仿佛每个词都用力的从齿间迸出，“属于我的……我当然要拿走了。”

 

 

这触感实在微妙。纵然斑认为自己习惯了熬夜，但他现在的意识里还留着一点熬夜带来的不适感，此时那其中又多了再次缓慢游走全身的情欲，从他们结合，或者说扉间吞没他的那部分开始行遍全身。他方才意识到此前扉间到底在做什么，假如打开灯的话……还是不打开的好。他喘息着想，他脸颊因为想到可能的情景竟有点发热，多半是因为他正在被吞没着——他能理解扉间的含义，却没想到事情如此走向。扉间的腿颤抖着，吞下他的一半时已经不断在喘息，但如之前一样，那些可能会有的呻吟多半也只会在嗓子里变成小声的呜咽。他分明感到自己的性器被灼热的内壁缠上包裹，内裤还挂在自己的腿上，这次他还没来得及……扉间的喘息变得急促，多半是因为那敏感的部位。那双手紧紧地握住他肩膀，积蓄的快感忽然漫上他头顶，使他艰难的伸出手去摸到扉间的臂膊，肩膀——用力按了下去。

 

紧窄的穴口依旧将他紧紧的包裹，其实斑想动一动——可扉间的重量重新压在了他身上，，臀肉和腿根颤抖，没有一点要动的意思，只是贴着他的胸膛起伏不定，本来抓着他肩膀的双手垂落，死死捉住床单，对扉间来说，那猝不及防的一下后果过于严重，他那敏感之处被以这样的方式狠狠摩擦挤压，再加上斑的性器填满他，自下而上的将他劈开，分不清是被撑开甚至被顶进深处的疼痛多些还是上行至意识的快感更多些，何况不断叫嚣着存在感的后者已经几乎将他淹没，最后一点努力都用在吞下呻吟的努力……更何况这一下让斑的下体毫无防备的冲进他的深处，未被触碰过的敏感内壁战栗着夹紧入侵者，反倒让他失去了力气那般，他已经无心去想就这样扭动着寻求快感到底是何其羞耻，只想达到他的目的——下体配合的兴奋着，握在斑的手中摩擦逗弄着……但那还不够。

 

斑和他交换了一个吻之后双手覆上对方的腰侧，想试着让对方动一动，好纾解一下他这硬挺灼热的欲望——他似乎听见扉间咬牙切齿的从他身上抬起身子，双手再次抓住他肩膀，他犹豫了一下默许了对方的动作，带着一点好奇的意味那般——扉间拿走的可是他的一半，他还在这么想着，却感到对方真的动了起来。尽管动作缓慢了些，但他因为那样绵密似的抽插感几乎也交出自己。结合之处因为厮磨和挤压发出轻微的声响，每一下都令他有些控制不住，想让这样的结合变得更快些。扉间一直沉默，除了喘息，他觉得意识就在这缓慢粘腻的抽插中变得越发模糊，仿佛只有结合之处是真实的，快感从那处先是让他的前面挺立，他感到斑握紧他以掌心磨蹭敏感的顶端和几乎渗出前液的小孔。他尽力想掌握节奏，还想试图加快一点，却并未意识到斑另一只扶在她腰上的手微微用力，最后一点点清醒的意识中，他想，这太过了。

太过了。

 

他却循着这种感觉，放任身体寻求般的加快了节奏。斑的手松开他的性器，也扶上他的腰，掐着他不让他再倒下来。他终于到达顶峰所在的时候斑吻了他，他的手臂却因为脑海中的轰鸣和蔓延周身愉快的瘫软而搂住斑的肩膀，许是太过放任自己，他随后竟失去了意识。斑喘息未定，他看着扉间从他身上滑下去倒在被单上，两人的小腹又覆上一层黏湿——单论各取所需的话，他们确实都做到了。扉间去的比他稍微快一点，但他也并没留在对方体内，只是可惜了身下床单。那刻他想，他好久都没有这种深刻的感觉，类似融化或者坠落那般，……但也许是因为扉间难得的配合他也说不定。

 

但不管怎么说，他们怀着同一个目的，很多事情似乎就好办些了……不过他暂时还有些别的兴趣。

 

扉间醒来的时候就闻到一股烟味，他随手把手边枕头冲着背对他在窗口吸烟的背影砸过去。斑倒是悠哉悠哉的捏着半根烟回过头来，“醒了？也才不到半小时。”

“滚出去抽你的烟吧。”

 

他躺在那不太想动，余韵似乎还留着最后一点，困意倒是涌上来——他听见斑光着脚回到床边，大大咧咧的将他挤开给自己腾出一部分空间。他懒得动弹，目光无神的盯着天花板，心想对方这时多半也搞不出什么事来。他感到对方的手拂过他的小腹，这本身就是个暗示性极强的动作，但他现在不想给出任何回应包括骂回去……猝不及防的痛让他跳了起来，挥手一拳把对方的手打开，“你他妈干什么呢？！”

 

“报复吧算是……”始作俑者的语气里都是笑意，他方才在扉间的肚脐下方按灭了他的烟蒂。

 

“你这人真有什么怪癖吧？！你他妈……”多半要留疤——扉间扭亮台灯忙不迭的掸去烟灰，又想到他没有治烫伤的药物——疼是非常疼。那处皮肤似乎有点皱缩发红，方才的感觉像是被咬了一口那样。他狠狠瞪着对方，然而斑倒是真在笑，对上他眼神时满脸都是调笑之意，“等你下次见到我的时候再报复我也不迟啊。”

 

无论如何这人一如既往的恶劣透顶。他啐了口唾沫，挥拳过去的时候被宇智波斑偏头躲开，他想起身再给这人几拳，但他很快意识到无论是酸软的腰还是腿间的不适，亦或者他衣衫不整的样子都是他追过去的障碍。斑似乎早已穿戴完毕，拎着西装外套和马甲，半长头发散开的样子倒是和平常有些不同。他从那微亮的光线中似乎看到对方回过头来，倒是讲礼数似的向他微微一笑，

 

“扉间，后会有期。”


End file.
